Fan:Digimon In Space
Digimon In Space (デジモンマイティ戦隊：最後の砦を通じて冒険 Digimon Mighty Sentai: Adventures Throughout the Final Frontier in Japan) is a fanfictional season of Digimon & the six (& probably the last) season of the Digimon Mighty Squadron series. It's based on Power Rangers In Space. Sypnosis After being defeated by Mermaimon, the DigiDestined leave for space in search of their old mentor, Seraphimon. They come across their new leader, Hito, who initially doesn't trust them, but after they help him in battle & help save his Astro Digi-Ship, he awards them all new D-Astros, allowing them to summon their new Space Digimon. With the aid of new allies & old, such as the new DigiDestined Gin, & Loweemon, they face the monstrous D-Reaper, his herald of evil, the Princess of Evil, the Princess's loyal general & adopted father Duskmon, & the homicidal DigiPsychos. For the bulk of the series, the plot involves the DigiDestined trying to find Seraphimon, who's being prepared for death at the hands of D-Reaper so that the Digimon can absorb his powers into his own. To keep the DigiDestined from doing this, the Princess & Duskmon launch attacks on Earth to keep the DigiDestined busy saving the planet instead of traveling to alien worlds. The arrival of the DigiPsychos comes on the heels of Hito discovering the truth about the Princess, that she is Kangaeru, his sister. It takes time for her to come to grips with this, but she proves to the DigiDestined who she really is by turning against D-Reaper & re-joining her brother. The remaining DigiDestined realize they are wrong about her & accept her. This does not last, as the arrival of the sadistic Darkdramon results in the Princess of Evil being re-brainwashed & Duskmon being defiled when Darkdramon (who has multiple lives) forcibly gives Duskmon cybernetic implants to remove any trace of good within him. This culminates in the eight episode "DigiPsychos" saga when the Princess releases 5 evil, insane cybernetic humanoids on Earth to hunt down & kill the DigiDestined. In the final two parter of the series "Countdown to Destruction", everything comes full-circle when D-Reaper attacks the Earth & all remaining strongholds of good in the universe while absorbing Seraphimon's life into his own at long last. The DigiDestined, the Aqua Warriors, Loweemon, Sheperdmon, the Three Golden Digimon, & the G-14 rebels fight hard but they are outnumbered & outgunned. The DigiDestined, having lost two out of four Digimon, fight hard to defend Earth, but even with weapons such as the Battlizer, they are overwhelmed & forced to regroup. Darkdramon decides he's done with being an underling & destroys D-Reaper with a weapon meant for Earth, but he is killed as well. The Princess of Evil is now the "Queen of Evil" now that D-Reaper is gone much to Mermaimon's chagrin, & Hito, in a last-ditch effort, goes to the Dark Fortress to try to turn her back to good. As the five remaining DigiDestined fight on Earth, Hito finds Seraphimon on the Fortress, no longer in danger of losing his power. Seraphimon tells Hito to shatter his energy tube, allowing his energy to wipe out the forces of evil (those allied with D-Reaper) & he will perish in the process. Before Hito can do so, the Princess of Evil attacks him, & Hito is unable to hurt her, & gets beaten badly in the process. She is about to kill her own brother, but Hito deflects her fire, back at her, killing her. Duskmon comes in & sees what happened, & his caring for the Princess returns. The two of them fight, with Hito winning, but then the unthinkable happens. Hito has no choice but to detonate the tube containing Seraphimon, which Hito does not want to do. Hito shatters the tube, allowing Seraphimon's essence to expand throughout the universe. All of the known villains in the Digimon Mighty Squadron universe are obliterated, almost. Tactimon, Lilithmon, & Mermaimon are changed into human-like form, no longer evil. The Dark Fortress touches down on Earth, & Hito, with his sister's lifeless body in his arms, emerges. As he cries for her, she comes back to life. The DigiDestined are overjoyed & evil is defeated. Characters :List of characters in Digimon Mighty Squadron DigiDestined Villains *'Princess of Evil': Among the new faces at the summit is the Princess of Evil, a stylish vixen who commands an army of robot Digimon called Andromon, & pilots the Dark Fortress. The Princess of Evil is later revealed to be Hito's long lost sister Kangaeru. She's the show's version of Astronema. *'D-Reaper': The mastermind behind it all - D-Reaper has managed to attack the home dimension of Seraphimon & successfully abduct him, who's powers he plans to drain & use for his own evil agenda. He's the show's version of Dark Specter. *'Duskmon': Duskmon is the Princess of Evil's ruthless & powerful warrior. His expert swordfighting skills & tremendous firepower make him one of the DigiDestined's most dangerous enemies. He's the show's version of Ecliptor. *'Darkdramon': This treacherous bounty hunter assisted the Princess of Evil in battling the DigiDestined, but only to serve his own agenda. He's the show's version of Darkonda. *'Boogeymon': This obnoxious & dim witted goon is transferred by D-Reaper from Mermaimon's command to work with the Princess of Evil, much to her chagrin. He's the show's version of Elgar. *'DigiPsychos': The Princess of Evil creates the DigiPsychos, insane androids with insatiable lusts to destroy their heroic counterparts. The DigiPsychos each read their respective DigiDestined's mind to be able to read their moves, making them nearly impossible to defeat. They're the show's version of the Psycho Rangers. *'Andromon': The Andromon are the Princess of Evil's robotic Digimon soldiers who attack with enormous bladed weapons. They're the show's version of the Quantrons. *'Minions' Other Characters *'Tentomon': Tentomon continues to assist the DigiDestined, travelling to outer space with them, & finding a new home in the Astro DigiShip. He's the show's version of Alpha 6. *'Seraphimon': The original mentor of the DigiDestined becomes a captive of the evil D-Reaper. He's the show's version of Zordon. *'J.I.T.S.U.': J.I.T.S.U. is the Astro DigiShip's computerized operating system, & controls the ship's functions, manages security, & responds to verbal commands. She's the show's version of D.E.C.A. *'Brick & Stick': Brick & Stick are now assistants to Professor Gensho, reluctantly following his foolish plans to find aliens on Earth. They're the show's version of Bulk & Skull. *'Professor Gensho': This nutty professor undertakes the mission of finding alien life on Earth. His attempts are often misguided, & end up in catastrophic & embarrassing failures. He's the show's version of Professor Phenomenus. *'Samurai Pizza Cats': The Cats are turned evil & teleported from their pizza restaurant by the Princess of Evil to infiltrate the Astro DigiShip & take control of it to destroy the DigiDestined. They are broken free of the spell, & help the DigiDestined take on the Andromon. *'Loweemon': Loweemon once again reappears into the adventures of the DigiDestined, this time revealing himself to be searching for Seraphimon on his own throughout the galaxy. He's the show's version of the Phantom Ranger. *'Trevor Keibi & Ballistamon': When the DigiDestined are captured, Storm Blaster leaves & comes back with Trevor, reuniting him with his D-Shifter. Trevor frees the others with Ballistamon, & later returns to his normal life with his dad. He's the show's version of Justin. *'Liam Kansun & Mammothmon': The former member of the DigiDestined reappears to help Marcus through a rough time. When a Digimon attacks a powerless Marcus, Liam risks his life by summoning Mammothmon without a DigiMemory & holding off the Digimon until the rest of the team arrive. He's the show's version of Adam. *'Kizoku': Kizoku runs the Surf Spot, a Tokyo eating establishment where the DigiDestined hang out when they aren't on duty. Her tough love teaches customers valuable lessons in life. She's the show's version of Adele. *'Kangaeru': Kangaeru is Hito's sister, formerly known as the Princess of Evil. She was kidnapped by Darkdramon years ago on G-14, & raised by Duskmon to be evil. When she discovers her true heritage, she joins Hito's side. She's the show's version of Karone. Episodes